warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
MOA onda de choque
| baseexperience = 200 | baselevel = 5 | abilities = Shockwave Stomp | specialbodyparts = Fanny Pack: 3.0x Gun: 0.5x | unprotectedbodyparts = All | codex_scans = 5 }} El MOA Onda de choque es identificado por su color amarillo-naranja de su cuerpo y como una variante de los MOAs comunes. Inicialmente, no disparan hacia los jugadores, sino que correrán hacia uno y cuando estén lo suficientemente cerca liberaran una Onda de choque al suelo. Esta "Onda de choque" se exparcirá lentamente y derribara al jugador que falle al saltarla; Estos MOAs pararan lentamente en el jugador y levantaran una de sus extremidades segundos antes de soltar la Onda de choque. Después de todo, abrirán fuego a los jugadores antes de que otra Onda sera provocada. Aunque es insignificante por su cuenta, múltiples MOAs como estos son capaces de derribar objetivos al punto de querer tirar al jugador aun después de que ya haya sido derribado. Comportamiento *A diferencia de su variante, el MOA Onda de choque se encarara rápidamente junto al jugador a la vez que desplegara una Onda a rango cercano. **Después de que la Onda de choque fuera provocada, el MOA regresara a sus tácticas estándares de disparar al jugador antes de que vuelva a desplegar otra Onda. **Aparentemente,hay un intervalo de tiempo entre las Ondas desplegadas por el MOA **Las Ondas de choque toman algo de tiempo antes de su desplegamiento, usa este tiempo para eliminarlos rápidamente antes de que te noqueen de vuelta. *Sorpresivamente, tomando en cuenta su largo tamaño, el MOA Onda de Choque tiene la misma cantidad de vida que su versión estandar, haciendolo facil de eliminar. *Aun cuando esta armado con un cañón largo, el MOA Onda de Choque dispara lentamente proyectiles que causan semejante cantidad de daño. *Due to its large size, it is frankly the easiest MOA to destroy, if observant. *To counter the shock, you can try to outrun the shock radius, or block the shock with your melee, or equip your Warframe with Voltereta that allows you to stand back up faster after being knocked down, or just jump from the shock. *Mods such as Fortaleza and Pies firmes grants substantial resistance against the shockwaves. * You can avoid being knocked down by using the melee block, but you will still be pushed back. Jumping over the shock field will get you through unharmed. Notas *After , they became as green as the common MOA. They reverted to their orange color after . *They can spawn indefinitely in some cases from Spawners. Errores *Hacked Shockwave MOAs will sometimes become unresponsive if they enter in narrow locker rooms and can not be moved nor killed. *The when spawned from an ally Spawners will have inconsistent patterns for its shockwave ability, this is more noticed when there are no more enemies remaining for the MOA to kill causing the MOA to infrequently use its shockwave against Lockers and deactivated Torretas Corpus. *Hacked Shockwave MOAs can sometimes spawn with levels that are abnormal to the area they are currently in. This was most noticeable in the Blackout Alerta táctica where players managed to spawn ~level 500 all the way up to ~level 9000 Shockwave MOAs in a level 25-85 area. Variantes |-|MOA onda de choque Vapos= |-|MOA onda de choque Terra= de:Schockwellen MOA en:Shockwave MOA fr:MOA Onde de Choc